


Shippo's First Kiss

by Vexed_Wench



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shippo gets advice about love from Kaede.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shippo's First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for iyhedonism on LJ for week 44 prompt: Kiss.

"Sango and Kagome both say your first kiss is very important, I wonder who will be mine. Rin is so pretty with her dark hair but Sesshomaru kind of scares me. Kanna is so exotic and that hair and soft voice she is pretty. Naraku watches over her. Who is scarier Sesshomaru or Naraku? I can't choose so I need your help." I explained my problem to her.

I gave her the biggest kiss on her cheek I could.

I thanked her as I ran out the door; I have to remember to ask Miroku why Lady Kaede was laughing?


End file.
